


Painted Hands

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Davey and Jack have a mutual hand kink okay, First Time, M/M, Smut, also Jack is such a bottom, brought to you by the author of "Moonlight", they're such soft loving boyfriends but they're also horny teenagers so, who will not be revealing their identity djhkahjg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack always had paint on him.Running through his hair in waves where his fingers had run through the curls, in dots and dashes on his face, his neck, his clothes, drips of bright colors highlighting his angles and softness and proving that he was a work of art all by himself.And on his hands. Color tests on the backs of his hands, flecks of color in between his fingers like he’d missed them when he washed his hands, embedded in his cuticles, and God, Davey could study Jack’s hands and the paint on them for hours.





	Painted Hands

Jack always had paint on him.

Running through his hair in waves where his fingers had run through the curls, in dots and dashes on his face, his neck, his clothes, drips of bright colors highlighting his angles and softness and proving that he was a work of art all by himself.

And on his hands. Color tests on the backs of his hands, flecks of color in between his fingers like he’d missed them when he washed his hands, embedded in his cuticles, and God, Davey could study Jack’s hands and the paint on them for hours.

Especially while he was drawing. When layers of graphite dust built up on the sides of his hands and covered flecks of color and he switched hands to get at the opposite corners of his paper. The way his pencil paused and he tapped the detail he didn’t like with a single, thoughtful finger before scrubbing it away and trying again.

He was talking about something right now. Leaning back against the half wall, staring down at his paper and talking about something but Davey couldn’t focus on anything other than the way his hands were moving, the light was reflecting off the flecks of yellow and orange dotted across his knuckles and the shimmer of graphite on his hand when he ran his fingers through his hair again, and how he wrinkled his nose at whatever he was drawing and his mouth never stopped moving but Davey couldn’t focus on his words at all.

“-Dave?”

His name. Jack had said his name and he had to drag his eyes away from his hands and up to his face and try to piece together what Jack had said to him before his name.

“Huh?”

Jack laughed at him, eyes sparkling.

“You’re staring. See something you like?”

“You know I do.”

Jack grinned and settled back even further against the wall, his pencil never pausing.

“Did you even hear anything I said?”

“No,” Davey admitted leaning forward, elbows on his knees, and smiling at Jack.

“I wasn’t saying much, anyways.” Jack’s smile slowly faded back into his look of concentration and Davey was quickly distracted again by the way his hands moved so quickly from one spot to another, how he switched which hand was holding the pencil and how his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth and how the fading sunlight made every shadow deeper, made him look like a statue sitting on the rooftop.

A statue Davey wanted to kiss until he couldn’t feel his lips anymore. Until the sun had gone all the way down and come all the way up again.

“So why doncha, then?” Jack said, setting his paper aside and grinning at Davey again.

“What?”

“Kiss me, Davey.” Jack leaned forward and started to close the distance between them, bringing up a paint-stained hand to touch Davey’s face and bring their faces together.

And good God, Davey really could be happy sitting here, kissing Jack for hours and hours and hours. Tangling his hands in Jack’s wild curls, feeling Jack’s strong arms wrap around his back, hands pull his shirt loose from his belt and slip up onto his back.

The first time Jack had kissed him, it had been a surprise. A surprise in an alley with a discarded soda bottle and sandwich wrapper on the ground between them and the sweet taste of coke still on Jack’s lips from their shared treat.

And the second had been during a rainstorm, in the upstairs bunkroom of the lodging house when everyone else was huddled downstairs and Jack had wanted to show Davey something that ended up just being his way of finding an excuse to push Davey down on a bed and kiss him until somebody else started coming up the stairs.

And the third and fourth and fifth and infinitely many more times since had been sweet and slow and hard and fast and needy and passionate and no matter what they had been they had all been perfect and Davey couldn’t get enough of them.

Especially when Jack pulled him close like this, and tilted his head like that and made Davey feel like every nerve in his body was on fire but in the best possible way, like he was going to come out of his skin if he didn’t get closer to Jack and press their bodies together as close as they could be.

Jack’s hands dropped even lower to Davey’s waistband, tugged him closer and pulled him into his lap, so Davey was straddling Jack and kissing him like his life depended on it.

Jack pulled back, bring a hand up to Davey’s cheek, a flash of yellow paint almost distracting Davey but not quite.

“Davey…” he whispered, eyes half shut and driving Davey crazy with want.

“What, Jacky?”

“What do you want?”

“You, Jacky.” Davey pressed forward and kissed him as hard as he could. “I want you.”

“Have me then, baby.”

Jack yanked them both sideways so they were lying down, Davey on top of Jack, and oh, did that change in position feel good. Suddenly all the friction they’d almost had sitting up was running in sparks up Davey’s spine, making him shiver closer and closer to Jack, pushing their hips together.

“You...mm, Davey.” Jack pulled Davey even tighter against him, jerking his hips up and kissing Davey’s neck like he couldn’t get enough.

They’d had moments like this before. Usually hurried, behind a closed door and always half listening for footsteps on the stairs, rushing to touch and kiss and feel each other before they ran out of time.

This time, Jack seemed to pause, realize that they had more time, that it was a cool summer night and it was getting dark out and Davey was spending the night at the lodging house anyway and it felt like they had all the time in the world. Jack pushed Davey up gently, reaching up to brush his fingers across Davey’s cheek again.

Davey’s eyes drifted closed and he leaned into the touch, lost in the feeling of Jack.

“We have so much time, amor, don’t rush.”

Davey opened his eyes to look down at Jack, again marveling in the sharp shadows across his face and the rising moon reflected in his blown-wide pupils and the streaks of paint in his hair, the flecks of bright colors speckling his face, and all of the gentle, sweet touch on Davey’s face contrasting the sharp, heavy pleasure from where their hips were still pressed together. Where Jack’s hips kept jumping up to meet his.

It was so much, in such a wonderful way.

“Jacky,” he breathed, pressing his whole body down closer to kiss Jack again.

He didn’t want to go slow, he wanted Jack now, he wanted to go fast and hot and heavy and never not have Jack’s whole body pressed against him like this ever again.

“Yes, darling?”

The accent that Jack usually kept buried behind his New York accent came out in moments like this, making his vowels soft and his Rs more pronounced. Their faces were still so close together Davey could feel Jack’s lips move against his when he talked.

God, he could survive off of this. Off of Jack and his lips and his body and his hands untucking Davey’s shirt and sliding up along the skin of Davey’s back.

Whatever words he’d planned to say were lost in another kiss and any coherent thought was gone as soon as Jack’s hands dropped from his back to his ass and pulled their hips even tighter together.

It was so easy to got lost in those feelings, the way they were moving against each other and how much _more_ of Jack Davey wanted.

Jack kissed him and kissed him and kissed him, moving from his mouth to his jawline to his neck, driving Davey absolutely crazy with how much more he wanted. He’d never wanted Jack like this before, not so bad it felt like he couldn’t gather his thoughts or force his eyes open or take a breath. Every other time they’d made it this far, this was as far as they made it. They were interrupted or scared to go further in case they would be, and Davey had gotten his body under control and moved on with his day.

Tonight, none of those things were concerns. Not when everyone else was inside the lodging and planning on leaving them alone for the night because Jack liked his privacy and Crutchie was having a sleepover with the little boys because Les had asked nicely and Jack and Davey had all night to do whatever they wanted without having to worry about anyone bothering them.

And if the breathy little noises Jack was making underneath him were any indicator, they were having pretty similar thoughts about what they wanted to spend all night doing.

And it defintely involved far fewer layers of clothing than were currently between them.

Davey pushed himself up so he was sitting on Jack’s thighs instead of laying across his torse and started fumbling with his buttons, eager to get his shirt off and let Jack have access to more of him.

Jack dropped his head back, closing his eyes briefly and whispering something Davey couldn’t quite make out.

“What, Jacky?”

“Mi muerte, Davey, you’re gonna be the death of me,” he said, barely louder but just loud enough for Davey to hear it.

Davey paused from his buttons to tug at the bottom of Jack’s striped undershirt, prompting Jack to sit up enough to pull it over his head and suddenly there was so much skin available to Davey that he wanted to touch and kiss and feel.

Davey couldn’t get his own shirt off fast enough, Jack’s hands joining his own to pull the last few buttons open and pull Davey’s undershit off of him and then Jack’s mouth was everywhere Davey wanted it to be, kissing and licking and scraping teeth and whispers against his chest that he couldn’t hear but he could feel.

They were sitting up again now, Davey’s legs wrapped around Jack’s back and Jack kissing his way up Davey chest and neck before finally kissing him on the mouth again. Davey wrapped his arms around Jack, feeling the scars on his back under his fingertips and shuddering into this new kiss.

Jack started fumbling with Davey’s belt without breaking the kiss.

Davey laughed when he finally pulled back, frowning and muttering a curse under his breath.

“Why is your belt so much harder than mine?”

“Because it’s on me and not you.” Davey scooted backwards and undid his own belt, Jack following his lead.

Jack finished getting his pants off first and leaned back, watching Davey with some expression between humor and desire on his face.

“Fancy pants.”

“Mama made them.”

“Don’t talk about your mother while I’m naked, please.”

Davey laughed and kicked his pants off, climbing back on top of Jack, who kissed him hard before shaking his head.

“Mattress, Davey, mattress, I’ll hurt my back over here.” Jack pulled Davey towards his mattress a few feet away, falling backwards and letting Davey fall on top of him.

He landed in between Jack’s legs, skin on skin and pressure in all the right places, and both of them moaned at the same time from this new kind of friction they hadn’t had with each other before.

Davey had gone home with sticky pants a couple times, but they’d never managed to get their pants off. This was new and it felt so, so good, Jack’s cock hard and right there next to Davey’s, rubbing together as their hips moved and making Davey gasp for breath into Jack’s shoulder.

“Tell me what you want, corazón, that’s what I want, baby, I want you how you want me,” Jack babbled, bringing a hand to Davey’s face and making Davey look at him.

“Just like this, Jacky, you’re so perfect.”

Jack hummed and guided Davey’s face to his before sucking on his own fingers for a second and reaching down between them.

“What are you-”

“I want you, baby, but I gotta be ready or it hurts.”

Davey hadn’t thought that far ahead. He’s kind of just imagined the same things they’d done before only with less clothes. But now that Jack had sugessted it and Davey could feel his hand moving between them and see the changing look on his face, Davey wanted that more than anything. He wanted to be inside Jack and feel them move together.

For a few minutes, Davey kissed Jack’s neck and chest and face until Jack finally pulled his hand out and wiped it on the mattress, pulling Davey down for another hard kiss.

“I want you, Davey darling, gotta have you,” he whispered, guiding Davey’s cock towards his ass and closing his eyes as it started to enter him. “Oh…”

“Oh, Jacky,” Davey moaned, dropping his head to rest his forehead on Davey’s shoulder. “You’re so perfect, so so perfect, Jacky.”

This was warm and tight and slow and it felt so, so good, Davey could barely stop himself from starting to move quickly. Slowly, slowly, slowly, he pressed into Jack until he couldn’t go any further. Jack gasped underneath him like he was having trouble breathing but every exhale was a little moan, and he was whispering a constant stream of encouragement and want.

“Davey, that’s so perfect, so good Davey, don’t stop, Davey, more please baby,” he said over and over again until Davey gave in to what they apparently both wanted and started to move his hips faster.

Davey decided this was his favorite feeling. Moving in tandem with Jack, so much friction, one Jack’s hands tangled in his hair while the other was digging into his back, getting closer and closer to the release he knew was coming soon. He kind of wished it wouldn’t, even though he knew how good it would feel when it finally did.

Jack came at the same time as him, spilling in between them while Davey was still inside him.

Davey practically collapsed onto Jack’s chest, tired out and now finding just as much, though different, pleasure in the way Jack was running his fingers gently through Davey’s hair and tracing tiny patterns into Davey’s back.

Eventually, Jack pushed Davey over and rolled so they were facing each other.

“You’re the most wonderful person in the world, David Jacobs,” Jack said, smiling softly and kissing Davey gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jacky.”

**Author's Note:**

> sjgdkjsgdlhlhlkas I wrote Moonlight u know the one where Jack gives Davey a blowjob to an Ariana song and now I'm back with another anon smutfic because I'm too embarrassed to put these on my public profile bye


End file.
